In The End
by Gevia
Summary: Spike finds a girl in an alley. He saves her from a demon. Will she replace Buffy in his heart? The third chapter is now up! ANd I'm waiting for someone to tell me how to end it.
1. Found

Disclaimer- Laurina is mine. Daniel is mine. Okay so you don't see   
him in the one but you will. The others belong to Joss Whendon, UPN   
and Mutant Enemy. Spike's not mine and he never will be. That makes  
me sad!   
  
Her pale figure lay very still and it was hard for Spike to   
tell whether she was dead or just lying there. It was a female, that   
much was for certain. She wore a dress that clung to her curves   
like satin and her hair fell in loose waves down her back. It was   
not any certain color in the pale moonlight. She moved slightly and   
he bent over her. Her body was colored a pure crimson. Her own blood,  
human though different somehow he thought. Then her eyes opened and   
she moaned trying to sit up. "Easy love. You've had a rough night."   
Spike said and helped her into a sitting position.  
He had walked upon the girl several hours earlier and killed   
a demon that was in the process of eating her. He had sat, stood or   
walked around before her, waiting for the girl to stir awake. She was   
lovely and he didn't just want to abandon her. Plus, she smelt of   
something a little more than mortality. She smelled of a different   
dimension. She smelled of Atlantis though Spike could not tell that.   
And they wouldn't know about that until later.  
She had passed out a few moments later. It had only been  
enough time for him to find out her name. He thought about it as   
he slung her over his shoulder and headed toward the Watchers house.   
"Laurina Theodora of the Sentiars. Where was the girl from?" He  
headed to the door and knocked. "Giles, we've got a problem." He   
said when the old man finally opened the door. "Found her in an alley.  
Some Feral demon was chewing on her. Killed it and waited for her   
to come too. Took her two or three hours." Spike laid her down on   
the couch and sat beside her. "Did you get a name? She's awfully   
small. Can't be more than Dawn's age. If that." Giles moved to her   
side. "Help me get her clothes off and get her washed off. We need to  
see how badly she's hurt.   
Just as Giles got her top off there was a knock at the door.  
Then Buffy's voice chimed, "Hey, guys. Let me in. I think I've found  
something that could be of use. " Spike let her in and she gasped at  
what she saw. The child lay on Giles couch, naked. Her skin, now that  
it was cleaned off gave a faintly gold glow, though her skin was as   
pale as any vampires. Giles stood over her and bandaged the many   
wounds covering her small body. "What Spike bring home another bloody   
girlfriend? I thought we told you to stop doing that!" She chided,   
looking at the helpless girl. "And she's only a chile. Spike, I'm  
shocked at you!" Giles turned to Buffy, his eyes saying he was   
annoyed. "Actually he found her being attacked by a demon and I was  
just going to ask him what she said her name was."  
Spike looked at them. "It could mean something, love.   
She said it was... Laurina Theodora of the Sentiars." The girl came  
to a bit and sat up. Giles sat down. "OH, god. They're going to kill  
us all." He murmured. "Why?" Spike asked. "Because we've touched   
their beloved daughter." He looked at them. "We have touched the   
daughter of Atlantis." Buffy and Spike looked at each other and then   
back at him. "I didn't touch her. Besides you two helped her. She   
would've died if Spike hadn't come along." Buffy announced, helping   
the girl sit up on the couch. Spike walked over and kneeled before   
the young girl. "Where are you from, love? How can we get you back?"  
He asked her, taking one small hand in his own. "I'm from Atlantis.   
Giles is right about that. But I've come here with my sire.   
And now we've been separated." Suddenly, her small voice cracked and   
her back arched in pain. She screamed loudly and all of her muscles   
tensed. She put her head in her hands. "Daniel. Take it, Daniel.   
As much of it as you need. Just take it."  



	2. He Came Back

Disclaimer- Again a reminder. They belong to Joss. But   
Laurina and Daniel belong to me. The concept of Atlantis belongs   
Mythology and the movie Atlantis though that wasn't where I got this  
idea.  
  
  
  
  
He Came Back  
  
  
Laurina looked at Spike and smiled. "You din't want me to tell  
this story, do you? Why not?" She asked. Buffy had asked her to tell   
them of her and Daniel. SHe had begun to, in between the throws of   
pain. "All right. Well, Daniel and I came here, to America during the  
age of the 'Wild West'. We owned a tavern and wheree quite happy. We   
went to a shaman and he linked us together. We have one life forse   
between the two of us. ANd I'm trying to get him to take it. He needs  
it." She began to cry.  
"why does he need the life forse? I mean is he like hurt or  
something?" Buffy asked. She was thinking privatly that Spike and  
Laur would make a cute couple. "They have him locked away somewhere   
and they're torturing him. They want me, he took me from them. All   
that beloved daughter nonsense. I hate the place. ANd the fact that   
my skin glows this gold color."  
"Well, we could always go get him, bring him back." Buffy   
began. And Laur had another attak. "He took it. Thank god. He took  
it. But I won't live for long. Maybe an hour. Maybe less." Laur   
looked at Buffy and then Spike. "Thank you. He broke free and is   
tracking me. He'll find me here. But if I'm not alive..." Her voice   
trailed off as someone banged on the door. "Laurina, are you in   
there?" A male voice asked. "Daniel. SOmeone let hism in.  
A man came in. He was tall and, if Buffy said so herself,   
looked a lot like Spike. "Laur. Are you all right. I returned  
your half but I'm not sure if it was in time." Daniel took her in his  
arms and she cried on his shoulder. "It's all right. I'm getting old   
anyway. I love you Daniel." SHe said, kissing him lightly. "I love  
you as well." Giles came back into the room. "The only thing that   
can save her is a kiss from a demon. It says here 'To awake the   
daughter, seal her neck with a kiss from an unfeeling demon.' That  
means you Spike." SPike took her from her lover and bared his fangs.  
He slipped them into her neck and she awoke.  
"Get your teeth away from me. Damn. I pass out for a few   
minutes and you have a hayday with my blood." She smiled at him "No  
I know the drill. You bite me, I wake up. Then we all live happily   
ever after." SHe sighed and fell back into Daniel's arms.   
  
To be continued....  
  



	3. A Lost Love

Disclaimer- I only own Laur and Daniel. I play with them like dolls and send them home to Joss so they can whine "Gevia would've let me do that!" or maybe even "Give me back to Gevia!" No thats only wishful thinking but we have to be wishful, right? Review! The more comments I get the better my writing becomes.  
  
  
  
  
  
A Lost Love  
  
  
  
Lar woke up beside Daniel, in a cheap motel on the outskirts of town, where they'd spent the last couple of days. Quite happily if she said so herself. She rolled over and shook his shoulder. He was cold, oh so cold. "Daniel. Wake up. We have to go now." She sighed. "Damn it! I should have known he would do something like this." She got up, dressed in some clean clothes and went in search of her only friend in this town. A defanged vampire who went by the name of Spike. "God, I hate this part of town. Why dose he have to live in a graveyard, of all places?" She said to herself. "Probably because he's a walking corpse." Someone said behind her and she spun around, prepared to defend herself.  
It was only Xander. "What are you doing following me? I'm not in the mood to watch you and Anya bicker." She said. "Anya's not here." Xander replied and strolled over, taking her in his arms. "And neither is your lover. So what do you say we make some fun of our own." She backed away and ran SMACK, into Spike. He stepped in between Xander and Lar. "What do you think your doing, Harris? This is my woman, not yours. Go away!" Spike said and Xander turned tail and ran. He shouted over his shoulder. "I'm not scared of you man!" Spike turned to the frightened girl behind him. Who he realized had been admiring his behind. "Did you have a nice view, love?" He asked, and she awoke from her daze. "Oh, um yes. You have a rather nice butt. For viewing that is." She stumbled out the words and he put an arm around her shoulder. "Let's get you out of here." And so they walked on to his crypt. "Okay. So Daniel's dead and you come here for comfort. 'Cause I was so nice to you earlier." Spike   
said, sitting down on his bed and picking up a bottle of nail polish. "You ere nice. I mean I think your hott and I have to have someone to scratch the little itches I get. But I guess Xander will just have to do for now. You just looked like you'd be so much better."  
Lar moved towards the door and Spike stopped her. "No. I mean I assumed you'd want to be with one of your own demon status. Come over here. Will scratch those itches just fine."  
  
  
  
To be continued.....  
  
Will they find love? Or simply pleasure? You tell me and that's the way I'll finish it! 


	4. Instant Gratification

Disclaimer. I don't own them and I never will. But I'm going to give Spike a little gratification and then smack his ass and send him home to Joss. Okay maybe I'll give Xander some while I'm at it but only if someone asks me to specifically. 'Cause we know everyone just adores Xander! 

  
  
  
  


Notes.It's rated R for sex at the moment. But hey, I have to get my pleasure where I can get it, right? I mean I do base characters on myself at times and they behave like I do. And now you know why they're all so annoying!

  
  
  
  
  
  


Instant Gratification

  
  


Lar moved over towards Spike and sat down on his lap. "So, love. Just what are those itches? And how may I alleviate them?" He asked her, placing one cool hand on her breast. "I think you know how, Spike. I'm not exactly in the mood explain how. But I know you can help me. You always do." Inside she was bubbling over. Would he really fuck her? "So what if he doesn't love me?" She thought as he undressed them both. "I mean it's just sex so who cares. Then maybe Ill go take Xander up on his offer. Yeah I could learn to love this town." 

Spike was confused as hell. "She comes in here, obviously wanting to shag me and then she gets these thoughts. Like I know he doesn't love me and all that blubber." He thought as he slid into her violently. "If it's a shag she wants then a shag she shall have." He thought as she whined a bit. Suddenly she flipped him off her and sat up. "Bloody hell, woman. What was that about?" He asked, a bit flustered. "I'm sorry but I can read your thoughts as well and I didn't like what I heard. My first idea wasn't to come in here and lay you like some whore. It was to come here because I thought you were my friend." Lar began to cry and Spike got up and went over to her.

"Love, that's no way to talk. Your not a whore. Of course it's obvious that you would want to shag me.." He didn't get to finish his sentence. She was on him, fast and furious, letting out all her emotions. She dragged him down to the floor and mumbled something that could have been. "I can't fuck on that bed. It smells like another woman." She pounded him into the floor for a good, solid hour and then she got off, sighing all the while. " Well, I feel better now. You?" She asked as though she hadn't just bruised him well. "I got a beating but I'm used to them. Who does my bed smell like, pet?"

"Harmony Kendall. She's a blond bimbo who obviously left you. But it smells like her still. And by the way, can you say gross?" She asked, looking at the bed. A pair of manacles had fallen onto it from the ceiling. "What's so gross about chains? They can really make a bloke horny. And they're fun to have around too." He said moving closer to her. "Not that Spike and you know it. Your all cold and shit. It's nasty." With that she pulled her clothes on and walked out the door.

  
  
  
  


All right. I do one more and you tell me how it ends. I'm giving you a week form October 10, 2001 to tell me Then I publish the last bit of this story. Tanks for your comments.


End file.
